Bodyguard
A bodyguard was a guard. Appearances * Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I * Darth Maul, Part IV * The Phantom Menace * The Phantom Menace Golden Book * The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD * Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part II (Appear in flashback) * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part III (Appear in flashback) * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part IV (Appear in flashback) * Queen's Shadow * Attack of the Clones * Attack of the Clones Read-Along Storybook and CD (indirect mention only) * Cloak of Darkness * Blue Shadow Virus * Mystery of a Thousand Moons * Children of the Force * The Zillo Beast Strikes Back * Senate Spy * The Mandalore Plot * Voyage of Temptation * Duchess of Mandalore * Corruption * The Academy * Assassin * Sphere of Influence * Hostage Crisis * Heroes on Both Sides * Pursuit of Peace * Senate Murders * A Friend in Need * Crisis on Naboo * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé * Unexpected Company * Shades of Reason * The Lawless * The Wrong Jedi * Orders * An Old Friend * The Rise of Clovis (Appear in flashback) * Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1 * Crisis at the Heart * A Death on Utapau * Revenge of the Sith * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II * Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot * Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch * Lords of the Sith * Tarkin * Thrawn * Thrawn, Part I * Thrawn, Part III * Thrawn: Alliances * The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear! * Rogue One * The Luckless Rodian (Mentioned Only) * We Don't Serve Their Kind Here (Mentioned Only) * You Owe Me a Ride (Mentioned Only) * Inferno Squad * Heir to the Jedi * Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes * Darth Vader 1: Vader (Appear in flashback) * Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild (Mentioned Only) * Return of the Jedi * Return of the Jedi junior novel * Aftermath * Life Debt * Shattered Empire, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Empire's End * Phasma (Mentioned Only) * The Wine in Dreams (Mentioned Only) * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi, Part V Sources * Bossk in the Encyclopedia * Princess Leia: Royal Rebel * Ghosts of Dathomir * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Anakin Skywalker in the Databank * Bossk in the Databank * Clone Commander Fox in the Databank * Clone Commander Stone in the Databank * Coruscant Guard in the Databank * Imperial Royal Guard in the Databank * Mandalorian Guard in the Databank * Naboo Royal Handmaidens in the Databank * Naboo Royal Guards in the Databank * Senate Guard in the Databank